


【天加】孕期安抚

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 怀孕中的加贺美比以往更加柔软黏人





	【天加】孕期安抚

怀孕的omega总是会变得柔软又缠人。

加贺美被天道抵在墙边进入，他抱着肚子颤颤巍巍地分开两条光裸的腿跪在床上，垂眼随着身后的顶弄细细呜咽，汗湿的额发垂下来遮住眉心蹙起的细纹。天道掌心扣着他肩膀，胸膛同他背脊紧贴作为支撑，咬着牙用了点力气在紧紧吮咬不放的湿热肉壁里缓缓抽送，小心翼翼地磨那些层叠绞缠的敏感褶皱。

“天道，天道……”加贺美在快感的侵袭下簌簌颤抖起来，眼眶里蓄满了泪只顾低低地用发抖的哭腔叫着alpha的名字，粗喘着两手护住圆润腹部，哭得眼角鼻尖都发红。omega甜腻的信息素弥散在卧室内愈发浓郁地表露身体主人急迫的欲求不满，天道皱着眉忍耐被热意撩拨得躁动难安的暴虐冲动，低头啄着加贺美覆了薄汗的侧颈，牙尖抵着脆弱后颈肌肤轻吮敏感腺体，勾起几声变了调的绵长呻吟。他伸手环过加贺美胸前，用惯于处理食材的灵活指尖拨弄那两枚缀在胸口精神挺立的茱萸，敏感乳尖在舒适快感作用下膨软再逐渐变硬，被天道捏住夹在指间揉弄，激起一阵让加贺美浑身酥麻的电流。这尚且平坦的胸乳再过两个月就该在孕期激素的影响下逐渐变软隆起，为了喂养即将诞生的胎儿蕴出甘甜的乳汁，到时或许会变得更加敏感丰腴。

顾及到胎儿的安全，天道并没进入得很深，他稍微抬腰，性器膨大的顶端卡在甬道深处的饥渴宫口轻轻来回磨蹭。如此对沉溺于欲念的omega来说多少有些隔靴搔痒的意味，磨得加贺美掉了几滴泪难受地抽泣，小嘴似的宫口一张一缩含着龟头挽留地轻吮，层叠肉壁泌出更多湿滑蜜液，把天道鬈曲的阴毛沾染得一塌糊涂，顺着他大敞的腿根滴落在床单上。

“呜……天、天道……”身体在热潮下软得不成样子，加贺美不得不分出一只手撑着墙面以免被抽走脊骨似的上身不至于萎顿在天道怀里。即使在过往最猛烈的发情中他也不曾有过如此连手指尖都发软打颤浑身细胞疯狂叫嚣着对alpha渴求的情况，若不是抚着小腹的手还在提醒他维持一丝清醒，他简直想现在就夹紧天道的腰不管不顾地来一场淋漓尽致的抵死缠绵。“快一点、天道……你动一动……”他哽咽着发出催促，臀瓣抵着天道的胯骨不安地轻蹭，极度渴望被alpha的信息素浸透、填满、层层包覆，要被裹成安全温暖的茧。

“还不够吗……”天道无奈地扬眉，一手向下抚过他隆起的小腹，圈住他已经射过一次的湿滑阴茎套弄两把，手指摸向敏感的会阴处轻揉。湿热的穴肉一瞬把他深埋的性器绞得更紧，加贺美绷紧了大腿肌肉从鼻腔发出颤抖的轻哼，而后便被天道抵着腺体碾磨的动作逼得叫出了声。

“加贺美，受不了就说一声。”天道侧首吻了吻他耳后低声下达预告，伸了长臂覆上他按在墙面的手十指相扣，另一手寻到他护住肚子的手紧紧相贴，几乎把他整个人都圈在怀里，然后从紧致甬道里退出大半再度抵着敏感点顶入，反复专攻那令加贺美浑身发抖的一点。

“啊……！呜……呼嗯、不行了……哈啊……！”反复刺激前列腺带来的密集快感迅速堆积，加贺美难以自持地仰起脖颈呻吟出声，舒服得脚趾都紧紧蜷缩起来。天道听得出意识不清的伴侣泣音中的真正意思，便更加顶着那处不放，把加贺美送上伴随着让人目眩的白光浪潮般涌起的干性高潮。加贺美痉挛着自喉间挤出濒死般的破碎呻吟，耸立的前端溢出大量透明的腺液，穴肉疯狂绞缠着天道的性器，比任何时候都紧，像是一定要从那硬热肉棒中榨出什么来——天道好脾气地纵容了饥渴小穴不知餍足的索求，闷哼一声抵着半张的宫口释放出来。大股浓精浇在敏感的穴心，加贺美叹息似的呻吟着向后靠着天道胸膛，感觉自己逐渐被alpha一股股射入的精液填满，极具侵略性的信息素在此时成为安抚omega的最好抚慰，他瘫软下来靠在天道怀里轻轻抚摸小腹，小声咕哝着什么，筋疲力尽地合上了眼。

天道伸手捋平他额前汗湿的碎发，轻柔地拭去他脸上湿漉漉的泪痕，听见他絮絮自语几乎要被逗笑。最终他把手覆在加贺美摸着肚子的手背上，把这一大一小都安稳圈在怀里。

“现在先让加贺美安心睡会儿吧，”他微笑着对交叠的掌心下不安分的胎儿低语，“别乱动了，要辛苦他消受的时候还长着呢。”


End file.
